


Girls Don't Cry

by magic_at_mungos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/pseuds/magic_at_mungos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda and Narcissa have different ways of trying to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa is 16 in this fic and Andromeda is 17 going on eighteen.

Andromeda shoved her glasses up her nose and threw down her quill in despair. “I hate Astronomy. Star gazing is for centaurs and last time I checked, I didn't have four legs or two stomachs.”

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow and reached for the ink splotched parchment. She looked at it and snorted “Well, I'm surprised you can read _anything_ on this. It looks like a spider has crawled across your parchment after half drowning in your ink.” 

“Cissa, it’s not _that_ bad.” Narcissa snorted as she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and started to draw a new chart. When she had finished, Andromeda leant forward across the small table and pressed a kiss to the corner of Narcissa’s mouth. 

Narcissa’s hand flew to the side of her mouth and a half pleading look flickered across her face. “You _promised_. Not any more. It’s bad enough you spending all that time with that Hufflepuff boy.”

Andromeda scowled. “I never promised anything. You asked me to stop and I did.” A steel edge entered her voice and Narcissa suddenly remembered how intimidating her sister could be when she was beginning to get wound up. “And I like him. He’s funny and he can actually see past my surname.”

Andromeda gathered up her papers and textbooks. She pushed her chair away from the table and turned to go to the seventh year dormitories and had nearly reached the door when she felt Narcissa’s hand on her arm. She turned and looked coolly at Narcissa. 

“Andi, I’m sorry. Even Mummy thinks that Bella is becoming a little too indiscreet in her opinions – and you know I never did well in tense situations.” Andromeda snorted. 

“Don’t give me that shit. You smile sweetly at everything Mother says, keep your head down and always ended up getting your own way. You always have done.”

Narcissa laughed at that and followed her into the dormitories. She sat down on the bed as Andromeda put her things away. “Whereas Bella threw things and you just dug your heels in.”

Andromeda flopped down the bed next to her and rested her head in Narcissa’s lap. Narcissa started to stroke her hair and Andromeda started to relax. She stretched out and gave Narcissa a lazy smile. “One last time? For old time’s sake.”

Narcissa hesitated slightly as Andromeda kissed the inside of her wrist. She sat up and kissed Narcissa hard. “Please Cissa,” she pleaded softly. “Come July, we’re never going have the same relationship. You know that.”

Narcissa softened as she heard the pleading note in her sister’s voice. Andromeda was right. After her exams, Andromeda would probably run off with her Hufflepuff. Narcissa had seen them in dark corners with her sister’s skirt round her waist and her knickers round her knees. They had never seen her watching as they fucked like stoats every chance they got. Narcissa had only ever felt like that with her sisters. Bellatrix was rough and left finger shaped bruises on the inside of her thighs or arms where Andromeda would cling to her like she was drowning. 

She took off Andromeda’s glasses, folded them and placed them on the side. It was always nice to feel you were needed – if only for a moment. She leant forward and kissed Andromeda hard and Andromeda gave a soft mewl of delight. They fell backwards onto the bed and Narcissa felt Andromeda pull open her blouse and heard a button pop off and roll onto the stone floor. 

Andromeda started to kiss down Narcissa’s neck until she reached her bra. She pulled the cups down so Narcissa’s breasts spilled out. Narcissa’s head dropped back onto the crumpled pillows and pushed her chest out. Andromeda dropped her head and started to kiss her sister’s nipples until they puckered in the cool air. 

Narcissa let a small cry as she felt Andromeda’s hand push her knickers to one side and her fingers slide inside. She wriggled to get a bit more friction against her clit. Momentarily she realised this was why Andromeda would fuck anyone going. Narcissa moved against Andromeda’s hand, whimpering with pleasure and came with a small cry. 

When she blinked to refocus a little, she saw Andromeda smirking at her and Narcissa sat up in their tangle of legs. She pushed Andromeda backwards and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. Narcissa straddled her hips and whispered “I haven’t finished Andi. You’re desperate to get something in your cunt, aren't you? You’d let _anyone_ fuck you as long as you got off, wouldn't you?” Andromeda whimpered with pleasure and was moving her hips underneath her. 

As she whispered, Narcissa reached for her wand and cast a spell that tied Andromeda to the bed. Narcissa moved away and Andromeda made a noise of disappointment. Narcissa pulled open a drawer in the table next to the bed and pulled out a polished dildo. “Didn't you think Bella would notice it had gone? It was a favourite.” 

She pushed up Andromeda’s skirt to see no knickers under her garter belt. Narcissa slid one finger into the wet folds and felt Andromeda sigh. She then removed it and replaced with the dildo and started to move it faster in and out. She heard Andromeda let out a small cry and go limp besides her. 

After a few moments, Narcissa muttered the counter spell and released her sister’s hands. Andromeda sat up, looking like the Kneazle who had got the cream. Hair falling across her face, Andromeda leant forward to straighten her sister’s blouse. In silence, Narcissa let her. 

Narcissa stood up to leave, looking as calm and collected as ever. She turned about to see her sister lying sated on the bed. “You’re going to run, aren't you Andi? First chance you get, we won’t see you for dust.” 

A hard look came into Andromeda’s eyes. “I love you Cissa. But I’m not going to play by the old rules. I’m going to make my own. My word as a Black.” 

Narcissa’s heart jumped into her throat and she left without a word. It wasn't ever going to be the same. Not now. Not ever. 


End file.
